Vidas
by Javato
Summary: Pues otro fic del chache. O al menos eso digo por ahí.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Después de todo.

La lluvia caía, ella estaba esperando, había cometido un error y quería ponerle solución. Lo no sabía era que ya no había vuelta de hoja. Se había acabado todo, Richard Castle se encontraba desaparecido desde hacía tres días. Estaba empapada, la ropa le pesaba y todo era gris, si sólo hubiese sido un poco más educada pensó, papá sólo quería ayudarla. Siempre había sido sobreprotector, eso le irritaba, pero la charla con su abuela le había abierto los ojos. Papá estaba pasando un momento difícil en su vida. El día anterior había ido a la comisaría para denunciar la desaparición. Pensó en que sólo había una persona capaz de ayudarle, por eso se encontraba bajo aquella intempestiva noche. La calle estaba salpicada de farolas que trataban de luchar en vano contra la oscuridad, su ánimo ayudaba a propagar la oscuridad. Avanzó hacia el edificio, esperaba verla, pero tal vez no querría ayudarle. Quizá sólo le hubiera amado por su dinero o por su fama. No podía pensar nada positivo pues estaba hundida. Vio que de la puerta principal salió una persona, así que corrió hacia ella. Era la última oportunidad, así corrió cuanto le permitieron sus piernas.

Acababa de tener un día funesto, el trabajo era agobiante y sólo quería relajarse un momento antes de irse a la cama, no tenía apetito así que todo fluiría con mayor facilidad. Había perdido peso, lo notaba cuando los reflejos del espejo le mandaban sombras donde antes no se encontraban. Había perdido a una persona importante en su vida. Muchas veces pensaba en él y si esa sería su última oportunidad de ser feliz plenamente. Ayudó a la puerta acompañándola en su movimiento de cierre. Frente a ella se abría una plazuela encharcada por la lluvia, ¿su estado de ánimo se estaría reflejando en el tiempo? Abrió el paraguas y fue a buscar el coche, que se encontraba en un garaje cercano. Un chapoteo captó su atención e intuitivamente su mano fue a la pistola. No llegó a desenfundar pues esa melena roja le resultaba muy familiar. La joven se quedó a unos pasos de ella.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme?- preguntó conteniendo la emoción lo mejor que pudo.

- Alexis, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- no esperaba verla en aquellas condiciones.

- Es papá, lleva tres días sin aparecer por casa. Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con él. Y.. y... – empezó a llorar.- No sé donde puede haberse metido.- Bekett se acercó y abrazó a la chica.

- Ven, vamos a mi casa y me cuentas lo ocurrido.-

Bekett había alquilado un estudio, sólo tenía unas cuantas habitaciones. Un baño, un dormitorio y un salón, en el que también se encontraba la cocina. El suelo estaba entarimado, lo cual le daba al habitáculo un aire confortable. A la pequeña cocina se accedía desplazando una puerta corrediza. No había tenido tiempo para decorarlo y aún le faltaban cosas por coger de su antiguo apartamento. Alexis se duchó y Kate le ofreció un par de prendas suyas. Hablaron sobre lo ocurrido, al parecer Alexis tenía un nuevo novio, por lo cual Castle le dijo que tuviese cuidado. Eso no sentó muy bien a la chica, que junto con que había tenido un mal día en la universidad fueron detonantes para empezar a gritar a su padre. Le ofreció dormir en su cama y tras insistirle un poco aceptó. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a un viejo conocido.

- ¿Javi?, hola que tal todo, verás te llamaba porque necesito que me ayudes en un asunto. No, ahora con los federales estoy bastante liada. Verás, Castle lleva desaparecido tres días. Bien, espero tu llamada.- colgó y dejó el móvil en la mesa. Sus dos manos pasaron por su frente para continuar por su pelo. ¿Qué demonios llevaría a Castle estar desaparecido tres días?

Estaba sentado en la baranda del porche, empezaba a anochecer. Llevaba una barba de tres días y una depresión de algo más de tres meses. Ahora sólo quería descansar de su antigua vida. Por ello había vendido su coche y retirado un poco más de dinero de su cuenta corriente con el que había comprado una pequeña granja. Si todo seguía su cauce no volvería jamás. Hasta el último día de su vida llevaría una existencia sencilla trabajando la tierra y cuidando algunos animales. Alexis recibiría la herencia si no daban con él en unos años, tendría el porvenir más que asegurado. Acabó la cerveza que tenía en la mano y se metió en la casa. La vivienda era de dos plantas. En la baja se encontraban el salón, la cocina y un baño francés. Más arriba había tres dormitorios y un baño. Se había aclimatado en el del matrimonio dejando los otros dos vacíos. Aún quería hacer algunos cambios más, como habituar uno de los cuartos vacíos para hacer un estudio por si algún día se decidía a escribir. Se quitó los tirantes de los hombros y los dejó caer, se fue al cubo de basura y tiró el casco, vacío de su contenido. Por la mañana había ido a firmar la escritura de la granja. Dió un nombre falso junto a una identificación falsa, el viejo granjero parecía muy desesperado por vender, había muerto su mujer y decía que quería vivir locamente hasta que no pudiese más, así que no se paró a comprobar nada más. Abrió la vieja nevera y sacó unas hamburguesas que había envasadas al vacío. Las hizo a la plancha y les añadió un poco de queso, tomate y cebolla. Vio un aburrido maratón de recaudación de fondos para las víctimas de un terremoto en un país lejano antes de irse a dormir.

Habían pasado tres meses más, parecía que todo fluía, aunque fuese poco a poco. Había ganado el peso perdido y aunque le costaba tenía más confianza en sí misma. Le dolió y le dolía haber perdido a Castle. En la agencia le habían dado el nombre de un buen psicólogo con el que hacer terapia. Se había adaptado al fin al cambio que suponía el FBI con respecto a la policía, empezaba a tener buenas recomendaciones. Adquirió una costumbre que le reconfortaba en cierto modo, así que cuando tenía un día libre se iba al parque con un libro y debajo de un viejo álamo se enfrascaba en sus páginas hacia mundos de fantasía que no doliesen tanto cómo el real hacía en ocasiones. El sol parecía salir en su horizonte personal. Aún con todo había momentos en los que pensaba en él, más de una ocasión se preguntó si había sido un error rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio de Castle. Pero la decisión estaba tomada. Ya era poco probarle volverlo a ver, llevaba seis meses desaparecido, perdieron el único rastro que había dejado, la venta de su coche y la retirada de diez mil dólares en metálico. ¿Dónde estaría y qué estaría haciendo en el caso de seguir vivo? También se preguntó en más de una ocasión. Pero aquello era el pasado, si algo había aprendido de Rick es a cerrarlo definitivamente. Bracken parecía mantener su palabra tras haberle salvado la vida. A la mañana siguiente viajaría a California. Tenía un caso de un secuestro.

Le sangraba la nariz, se miró en el espejo y sintió asco, por lo que le dio un puñetazo y su mano prosiguió lo que la nariz había empezado. Miró en la encimera de aquel lavamanos y tiró la cocaína que había sobre la superficie de granito. Cómo había cambiado su vida. Trató de llenar ausencia de su padre y abuela con fiestas y drogas. Pero nada era lo mismo. Se hundió en el suelo y empezó a llorar. Ninguna de sus nuevas amigas le quería por lo que ella era en sí misma. Adoraban que tuviese dinero, que les invitase a sus desfases. Solicitó recibir la herencia de Castle cuando Martha murió de pena. La abuela trató de consolarla, pero cuando ella se fue, ¿Quién quedaba? Nadie. Así que se inició en una espiral autodestructiva esperando el final. Vive rápido y muere joven era su lema. Pero en el fondo sabía que esa no era la Alexis que vivió en Nueva York, la que su padre quería que fuese. Así que se levantó miró en ese espejo roto y se hizo una promesa así misma. Lucharía, lucharía por él. Los Ángeles era sinónimo de pecado, si habías dejado tu alma en el camino o si te la habían arrebatado.

En BeaverWood, California estaban conformes con Nathan Fillion. Un actor venido a menos, que con sus últimos ahorros compró la vieja granja del desdichado Tom. Nathan era un hombre sencillo, con una vida sencilla. Un poco huraño, una vez en semana se acercaba al bar a tomar algo y jugar unas partidas de billar. ¿Qué más podrían desear? ¿Algún indeseable que hiciese más ruido del que querían en aquel pueblo tranquilo? Habían aceptado que era un solitario y que flirteara con la hija del alcalde, aunque esto era más que discutible. Todos pensaban que podría sacar mayor rendimiento a la granja pero él parecía feliz con lo que hacía tampoco iban a entrometerse. Su aspecto también podría mejorar, ese pelo largo y descuidado junto con su barba descuidada no era bien vista por todos los vecinos. También parecía estar más delgado de lo que debiese, en definitiva parecía un hippie de los años sesenta con ropa de trabajar en el campo. Pero como no montaba escándalo alguno se lo pasaban por alto. Nathan vendía su mercancía a un mercado naturístico de Los Ángeles, que a su vez lo revendía a precios desorbitados a los snobs que sentían que no había verdura y fruta cómo la cultivada en el campo sin pesticidas, herbicidas o cualquier otro producto dañino para la madre natura. Así que Nathan había conseguido su sueño, tener una vida tranquila alejado del ruido para así poder olvidar el pasado. Nathan había conseguido cumplir el sueño de Richard Castle.

El avión aterrizó en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Bekett y su compañero el agente Rith tenían un caso de secuestro que resolver. Fueron a la comisaría para que la policía le informase de los pasos que habían dado. De algún modo le recordaba a su vieja comisaría, subieron a la quinta planta dónde se encontraba el teniente de policía. Avanzaron por el pasillo y en ambos lados del corredor había oficinas dónde estaban trabajando los agentes. Hubo una escena que captó. Una joven inspectora de policía hablaba con dos compañeros, por detrás apareció otro hombre que le ofreció un café a la inspectora, ella le dio un beso agradecida. Miró al suelo unos instantes y alzó la cabeza con melancolía, pero se recompuso antes de entrar a hablar con el teniente. Llamó a la puerta y le invitaron a pasar.

- ¿Teniente Martins?- el teniente era un hombre rollizo, de media estatura y con unas mejillas demasiado sonrojadas. – Soy la agente Katherine Bekett, este es mi compañero Malcom Rith, somos del FBI veníamos a encargarnos del caso de secuestro de Adam Mcartins, un niño de unos diez años de edad. Según tenemos entendido ha sido secuestrado por su padre-

-¿Los federales siempre vienen en el momento oportuno para colgarse las medallas verdad?- mientras habló no paró de temblarle la papada, había desprecio e ira en su voz. Respiraba con dificultad, no le quedaría mucha vida por delante si se comía otro donut pensó Kate. – Mis hombres acaban de localizar el paradero de ese niño. Está en un pueblo a unas horas de aquí de se llama BeaverWood. El chaval como bien has dicho, ha sido secuestrado por su padre. Decía que su ex mujer no había cumplido el régimen de visitas así que se lo llevó. Estaba con su padre desde el lunes. Cuando la policía local llegó a la casa del padre por la noche para reclamar al niño sacó una escopeta y lo tiene retenido

- Está bien, necesitaremos la colaboración de algunos de sus agentes- dijo el agente Rith- unos minutos después varias patrullas y un coche negro recorrían la carretera con destino BeaverWood.

La zona estaba llena de curiosos que se amontonaban tras el cordón policial. Aquello era muy deficiente, no debían estar allí por si se iniciaba una persecución pensó Bekett. Así que ella y su compañero se identificaron ante los agentes que habían en tras la línea amarilla que trataban de contener a las personas allí reunidas. Preguntó al Sheriff sobre la situación mientras se ponía el chaleco antibalas. Le informó que el hombre llevaba allí con el niño desde la noche, que cuando fue un agente a reclamarlo estaba amotinado en garaje y no pensaba en salir hasta obtener la custodia del chaval.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Rith

- Necesitamos entrar para saber el estado de Adam. Iré yo misma, si la cosa se tuerce entrad a saco. Jugamos con la ventaja que lleva una noche en vela.- Se colocó la pistola en la parte trasera del pantalón, cogió un walkie y se dirigió a la casa. Llamó a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, así que decidió entrar. En la entrada no había nada que pareciese fuera de lo normal, avanzó unos pasos y captó un llanto. Agudizó el oído y detectó de dónde venía. Caminó un poco más y el pequeño pasillo de la entrada se abrió al salón. Su oído le indicó que la puerta que le llevaba al niño estaba tras ella, se acercó y apoyó la oreja. Si, estaban allí, llamó a la puerta.

- Lárguese, no quiero hablar con nadie ya saben mis condiciones.-

- Si, las sabemos. Pero necesitamos ver que Adam está bien, déjeme entrar-

- Está bien, entre con las manos en alto.- Abrió despacio la puerta, había una camioneta entre ellos. El padre y su hijo se encontraban en la esquina contraria a la puerta. Había un pequeño espacio entre la camioneta y la pared que le permitiría ponerse frente a ellos. Avanzó con las manos en alto y se quedó junto al vehículo.

- Voy a dejar mi arma en el capó.- dijo Kate, el padre no tenía buena visibilidad, así que no se dio cuenta de que el arma se puso a una distancia en la que podría volver a ser cogida por Bekett, también dejó el walkie. El padre tenía al niño encañonado por la sien. – Este no es el camino, hay otros medios para ver más a su hijo.-

- Cállese usted no sabe nada- estaba nervioso, su voz le temblaba, la situación le venía más grande de la cuenta y eso no pasó inadvertido para Bekett.

- Adam no debe sufrir daños por culpa de unos padres negligentes-

- Yo sólo quería ver más a mi niño, ¿es eso un delito?-

- No, pero secuestrarlo sí- se estaba debatiendo consigo mismo y bajó la escopeta un segundo. Tenía su oportunidad. Bekett cogió el arma antes de que el padre pudiese reaccionar y le disparó en la mano haciendo que su arma se fuera al suelo. La sorpresa y la herida le hizo soltar al niño que empezó a correr hacia Bekett. Ella puso su mano delante del pecho de Adam, no paraba de apuntar al padre que se derrumbó. Se acercó a él y pateó su escopeta debajo de la camioneta. Volvió a retroceder y cogió el walkie, el niño estaba paralizado por el miedo. Los agentes estaban entrando en la habitación así que Kate cogió al niño en brazos y salió de ella.

- Me han dicho que te llamas Adam. Yo me llamo Kate- dijo mientras salían de la casa. - ¿Sabes? Has sido muy valiente. Muchos hombres mayores no habrían sido ni la mitad que tú de valientes- el niño sonrió tímidamente. – ¿Quieres que le pidamos ahora el sombrero al Sheriff? Seguro que a ti te sienta mejor que a él-. Salieron de la casa. Una lluvia de vítores recibió a Bekett y a Adam. Metieron al niño en el coche y Kate se quedó un rato con él. Salió un momento y tuvo una breve charla con su compañero y otra con el Sheriff. Volvió a entrar con su sombrero, el niño se lo puso y se fueron en su coche rumbo a Los Ángeles. Estaban discurriendo por las afueras del pueblo, llenas de granjas. Vio algo que captó su atención, un hombre cargaba cajas de frutas y verduras en su camioneta. Por alguna extraña razón le parecía muy familiar. Pero pasaron de largo y Adam reclamó su atención. Entregaron el niño a su madre y se despidieron de él. El Sheriff les informó que la madre volvería al pueblo a vivir con la suya propia. Se despidieron de los policías de Los Ángeles que le habían acompañado. Estaban tomando un café en una cafetería cercana a la comisaría cuando Rith le preguntó:

- Tienes unos días libres, ¿Te apetece tomar algo cuando lleguemos a Washington? - Kate sonrió para parecer educada

- No, gracias. Había pensado en estar unos días aquí en Los Ángeles antes de incorporarme al trabajo.- Se despidió de Malcom en el aeropuerto.

Aquel había sido un día de mucho revuelo en el pueblo. Había comentarios y pronto circularon historias distintas sobre la actuación de la valiente agente del FBI. Castle no se enteró de nada pues había trabajado todo el día. Sólo vio el coche del Sheriff Gordon salir del pueblo. Estaba contemplando el esfuerzo de su trabajo desde el porche. Las hileras verdes de tomateras se alineaban matizadas por sus frutos rojos, los manzanos hermosos en flor, los cerezos... Las dos lechugas que no pudo meter en cajas porque no estaban estéticamente bonitas para llevar al mercado se encontraban en un plato sobre la mesa. Cortadas y lavadas. El atardecer daba las últimas pinceladas de luz al entorno. Estaba satisfecho, el trabajo no le permitía pensar demasiado. Así que cogió el plato y entró a la casa. Comió algo y vio su serial favorito antes de irse a dormir. Pasaron dos días más, cuando se enteró de lo acontecido y de la misteriosa, guapa y valiente agente del FBI que había salvado al joven Adam, no pudo evitar pensar en ella. Pero no podría ser, aquello era una descripción muy vaga y seguramente habría más mujeres hermosas y valientes en los federales. Alan dueño del bar y abuelo de Adam por parte materna había organizado un torneo de billar en nombre de su nieto, se celebraría el miércoles a la noche e inscribirse costaba veinte dólares. El dinero se destinaría para ayudar económicamente a la familia. El miércoles era el día en que Castle iba al bar a tomar algo y jugar. Bajo la identidad de Nathan se había creado una fama de buen jugador de billar y seguramente no ir levantaría habladurías y sospechas. Así que el miércoles a la tarde cuando salió de hacer la compra de la charcutería fue al bar para pagar la cuota de inscripción. Entró y todo era cómo siempre el ruido de la campanilla, los parroquianos charlando de sus cosas, el viejo tocadiscos que por veinte centavos podías disfrutar de algunos clásicos. Pero algo había que hacía que todo no fuese como era siempre. La misteriosa, valiente y guapa agente del FBI que había salvado a Adam estaba sentada en una mesa junto con el niño. La bolsa se le cayó al suelo. Con dificultad la recogió del suelo.

- Vaya, señor Fillion debe tener más cuidado. Ahora mismo voy a apuntarle en el torneo- Castle se acercó a pagar la cuota tratando de no mirar a Bekett.- Por cierto conoce a la valiente agente Katherine Bekett, salvó a mi chico de las manos de ese bastardo que es su padre.- Bekett parecía estar cansada de tantas presentaciones, sólo quería estar con el pequeño niño para darle ánimo. Así que se acercó a Castle y le ofreció la mano. Rick se quedó mirando, no había otra alternativa.

- Parece que no necesita presentación agente, su actuación es de lo más comentado en el pueblo.- dijo Castle forzando la voz y tratando de parecer totalmente normal. – Nathan Fillion a su servicio.-

- El señor Fillion fue un actor en su tiempo, pero parece que ahora ha escuchado la llamada de un trabajo honrado.- dijo el barman. Esos ojos que tantas veces había mirado eran jueces impasibles ante los cuales no cabía disfraz posible. – ¿Por cierto que le pasa en la voz?-

- Este frío del otoño, se me habrá pegado a la garganta.- mintió Castle.

- Un placer señor Fillion.- dijo Bekett en tono cortés.

- Discúlpeme que no pueda quedarme más tiempo pero tengo unos asuntos que atender en mi granja- Castle empezaba a sudar - Un placer señorita Bekett.-

- No se fie por las apariencias agente Bekett, aquí el señor Fillion es un gran jugador de billar, tendrá un duro competidor esta noche.-

Castle cogió su camioneta y salió a toda velocidad de la zona y se fue a la granja. Cuando llegó a su casa se sintió plenamente a salvo, pero tenía un gran ataque de ansiedad. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. La bolsa se quedó unos metros más adelante con su contenido esparcido por el suelo. Trató de levantarse pero no podía. Sólo pudo apoyarse de espaldas a la puerta. Un sentimiento empezó a subir por su garganta. Miedo, duda, amor, odio. Acabó vomitando sus fantasmas al suelo. Se pasó la mano por la barba para quitarse la vomitona que le había quedado. Aquello daba asco, pero lo que tenía que hacer por la noche le daba más aún. Pero no iría, lo decidió. Así llegó la noche, ya pondría la escusa de que había enfermado. Pero tocaron a su puerta. Se levantó a abrir, era Marcus. Un granjero que vivía en al lado y que todos los miércoles venía a recogerlo.

- Esta noche no Marcus, no tengo el cuerpo para nada- dijo Castle.

- Venga Nathan, no habrá nada que no arreglen unos tragos y unas partidas de billar. Aparte es el torneo por el chico de Alan.-

- No, Marcus hoy no me encuentro bien.- Pero Marcus le había agarrado del brazo y tiraba. – Este no es el Nathan que yo conozco. Vamos hombre, sólo sales una vez en semana y esta noche es especial, ¿o es que tienes miedo de algo?- eso le dio que pensar. Si quería mantener la normalidad ante el pueblo debía enfrentarse a sus demonios una última noche. Así que se montó en el viejo Chebrolet de Marcus y pusieron rumbo al pueblo.

- Hola Alan, ¿qué tal está todo?- preguntó Marcus- Ponme una cerveza.-

- Un whisky doble.- dijo Castle sin presentación alguna.

- Señor Fillion, veo que va a por el torneo.- dijo el camarero. Marcus puso rumbo a la mesa de billar, pero Castle se quedó en la barra. Vació su bebida de un trago y requirió más. Debía hacer el mejor papel de Nathan Fillion y el whisky le ayudaría en su propósito. Sonó la campanilla de la puerta y allí estaba Bekett. Le miró y vació otro whisky en su estómago. El torneo empezó, con un total de dieciséis participantes por lo que jugarían en rondas clasificatorias hasta llegar a la final. Bekett había caído en el lado contrario de Castle por lo que sólo podrían coincidir en la final. Pero sabía de sobra que tendría que jugar contra ella. Lo que esos paletos no sabían es que Kate jugaba demasiado bien al billar. El destino quería ponerle a prueba, las rondas se fueron sucediendo, Castle no paró de beber. Aparecieron las dificultades para mantener la vertical, pero otra cosa era el billar, de algún modo la bebida mejoraba su técnica o su suerte. Bekett había bebido también, parecía desinhibirse por momentos. Estaban en la semifinal y con un golpe maestro Castle pasó de ronda. Sólo quedaban unos pocos curiosos, el resto se había ido pues se hizo tarde y mañana debían de trabajar. Durante el transcurso de la noche se había mantenido alejado de Bekett, pero ahora no podría distanciarse tanto como le gustaría.

- Bueno pues ya tenemos finalistas. El señor Fillion, un serio candidato y la gran revelación de la noche la señorita Katherine Bekett. Por favor si no les importa me gustaría tomarme una foto con los finalistas- dijo mientras se acercaba a por una polaroid. El viejo barman se colocó entre ambos y les pasó el brazo por el hombro a los dos. Marcus hizo la foto, le dio la cámara y la foto que había salido a Alan. El camarero se fue con la cámara hacia la barra. Se habían quedado frente a frente.

- Veo señor Fillion que usted es un gran jugador de billar.-

- Gracias, lo mismo de usted. Es una caja de sorpresa agente Bekett.-

- Por favor llámame Kate.- eso le trastocó. Sabía de sobra su nombre y quien era ella. Pero parecía que su disfraz le impedía a Bekett ver al hombre que se ocultaba detrás de Nathan Fillion.

- Está bien señorita Kate. Puede llamarme Nathan usted también.- esa mirada la conocía de sobra, Bekett quería darle salida a la fiera que había tras de sí. De algún modo Nathan Fillion atraía a Kate.

- Bueno vamos a sortear a cara o cruz quien empieza la gran final.- dijo Alan.

- No hace falta, las damas primero.- dijo Castle mientras ofrecía el taco a Bekett.

- Es usted todo un caballero Nathan.- dijo Bekett con una sonrisa que ocultaba más que agradecimiento.

- Si, lo último que ha de perderse son los modales.- Kate puso la bola blanca en el lugar de saque y se dispuso a romper. El saque fue bastante bueno, metió las bolas seis y dos de las lisas. Tiró una vez más para quitar la aglomeración de bolas que quedaba y pasó el taco a Castle, cuando pasó para dejar a Rick tirar la espalda y algo más de Kate rozó contra él. Estaba colocado calculando el tiro cuando le susurraron sensualmente al oído.

- Cuidado Nathan, no pierda la concentración. – Castle se mordió el labio. Había perdido el norte, le costaba centrarse en el tiro. Lanzó el disparo pero le dio muy bajo a la bola blanca, por lo que esta salió muy alta y fue a parar al suelo. Se incorporó y miró a Kate, esa pícara sonrisa le invitaba a jugar. Estaba ante la espada y la pared, quería locamente lanzarse y besarla y hacerle el amor salvajemente. Pero respiró hondo, si hacía aquello ella le descubriría. Había cosas que un disfraz no podía ocultar, sobre todo después de lo vivido.

- Alan ponme otro whisky.- requirió Castle.

-¿No crees que ya es bastante?-

- No.-

- Bueno señor Nathan, ya que presume de ser un caballero ¿Porqué no invita a una señorita a tomar algo?- Alan miró a Rick y este asintió.

- ¿Qué desea señorita Bekett?-

- Lo mismo que el caballero.- Alan puso las dos bebidas en la barra y Bekett le invitó a brindar. - Por que gane el mejor.-

- Así sea- y vaciaron sus bebidas al trago. Sólo había una solución a esa situación. Dejarse ganar y marchase lo antes posible a su casa. Puso su plan en marcha y Kate ganó sin compasión, por momentos pareció decepcionada, se había dado cuenta de que se estaba dejando ganar. Acabó el torneo y le dieron a Kate una pequeña placa conmemorativa. Todos se habían marchado ya, sólo quedaban ellos dos y el camarero.

- Está bien, nos vemos la semana que viene. Un placer conocerla agente Bekett.- dijo Castle y salió a la puerta. El aíre frío de la noche le ayudó a calmarse ligeramente. Buscó la llave de la camioneta. Pero había venido con Malcom. Le tocaba caminar así que se apresuró a alejarse de aquel lugar. La campanilla de la puerta sonó levemente.

- ¡Nathan!- era Kate. Se giró para ver que quería – ¿Se marcha andando?- mientras decía esto se había acercado a él.

- Bueno, había venido con Marcus, pero se fue.-

- ¿Desea que le acerque? -

- No, no hace falta, me gusta pasear en la noche.-

- No mienta, se le da muy mal. ¿Acaso no se ha dejado ganar en la partida?- Bekett se acercó un poco más, le cogió las manos y le besó. Pero Castle no le devolvió el beso. Soltó sus manos y cogió a Bekett por los brazos apartándola.

- Márchese. Usted no es así.-

- Tú no sabes cómo soy- dijo Kate con decepción

- Márchese.- dijo retrocediendo unos pasos. Kate comprendió que Nathan no quería nada y se fue a su coche.

Estaba en el porche de su casa. Castle no podía dormir. Había llorado, los demonios de su pasado le atormentaban. Escuchó la gravilla crujir al otro lado. Un coche se había acercado a su casa. Esta vez no podría controlarse pensó. Unos se encaminaron por uno de los laterales de la casa. Por el lado contrario a donde estaba apareció la figura de Bekett.

-¿Quién eres?- parecía confusa. Castle no quería revelar su identidad. Se levantó y con paso tranquilo avanzó hacia ella.

- ¿Has estado lloran…- la besó, al diablo todo, la quería demasiado para andarse ocultando tras un disfraz, si le descubría ya le daba lo mismo. A la mañana siguiente se despertó en su cama. El lado dónde debía estar Bekett estaba vacío. Sus demonios se habían esfumado con el alba.


	2. Chapter 2

Qué más da el futuro, si el presente es que importa. No se tiene un corazón de piedra, aunque lo intentes. Tratar de alejarse del ruido para escuchar los latidos de tu propio corazón es lo que intentó Castle. Pero desde aquella noche comprendió que su corazón sólo podía latir al ritmo que ella le marcaba. Seis meses alejado de todo para comprender que su mayor anhelo es estar junto a Bekett, pero no sabía si ella estaría dispuesta a volver. La otra persona que le importaba era Alexis. No supo nada de ella desde que se marchó. Quién sabría que estaría haciendo, que sentiría y lo más importante, ¿podría volver? Él se había ido sin más, sin dar explicación alguna.

¿Quién era aquel misterioso Nathan? Se preguntó más de una vez, por alguna razón sentía que lo conocía. Le recordaba a alguien, pero ¿a quién? Estaba trabajando en su portátil, cuando miró algunas fotos antiguas que tenía en su ordenador. En la comisaría con los chicos, con papá en su casa, una vieja que tenía con su madre antes de ir a patinar, otra con Castle en el día de su cumpleaños. Era difícil empezar una nueva vida, le había costado pero había emprendido un nuevo camino. Pero por algún motivo sentía que el pasado había vuelto. Cogió el último libro que estaba leyendo y fue al parque. Aquel viejo álamo se distinguía inconfundiblemente en la distancia, cruzó la calle que le separaba de la zona verde y entró en el parque. Le gustaba darse un pequeño paseo descalza por el césped antes de sentarse y leer. Así que caminó, la hierba fresca le acariciaba los pies y le hacía cosquillas. Cuando acabó su pequeña rutina se volvió a calzar y se encaminó al viejo árbol. Su vieja corteza tenía grabados nombres de distintos amores de épocas pasadas y presentes. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en el tronco, el misterio de "El Nombre de la Rosa" le esperaba.

Vomitó, que diablos haría anoche pensó. El brazo le picaba a la altura del codo así que se rascó. Todo el piso estaba desordenado, había vasos tirados por doquier, algo de ropa. En la mesa había restos blancos de polvo. Tenía la boca pastosa y le sabía a bilis y alcohol. Con dificultad se levantó del suelo y encaminó sus pasos al baño se miró en el espejo. Empezaba a estar consumida, sus ojos estaban rojos lo que hacía que el azul contrastase aún más. Sus pómulos sobresalían. Había faltado a su promesa, pero ahora ya todo le daba igual. El brazo le volvía a picar donde antes, se volvió a rascar. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo, quería ahogar sus lágrimas y no sabía cómo. Esa sensación molesta le volvía al brazo, se miró un pequeño punto de sangre brotaba, recordó lo que hizo anoche, su viaje al infierno había comenzado.

Compró una rosa en la floristería, se sentía bastante mal consigo mismo, no estuvo en los momentos importantes. Se consolaba pensando que su trabajo le encaminaba a ideales superiores, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiese hecho una porquería. No siempre hizo lo que debía. Viajó en taxi al cementerio Green Wood en Brooklyn. Pagó al taxista y bajó del coche. Avanzó por el histórico lugar, algunas tumbas eran un tributo a la creencia de que el olvido es efímero. Pero no es así, las cosas sólo se recuerdan el tiempo necesario. Nada es eterno. Allí estaba la cripta del linaje Castle. Era sencilla, sobre el suelo había una losa de mármol para enterrar los féretros, tenía grabado el nombre de lo que podría considerar su familia. La lápida era un libro abierto que tenía grabadas citas en latín. Había una primera inscripción en la losa del suelo, Martha Rodgers (1940- 2013). Olió la rosa y con delicadeza la dejó sobre el blanco mármol. Se incorporó y una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla, los tipos duros también tienen corazón, aunque sea de acero.

Cogió el avión rumbo a California necesitaba arreglar urgentemente unos asuntos familiares. Tenía tiempo libre, pero desde que supo lo que estaba pasando, tenía muy claro cuál sería su próximo objetivo. Unos compañeros de trabajo le hicieron un favor pasándole cuatro dossiers. Pertenecían a cuatro personas: Nathan Fillion, Alexis Castle, Martha Rodgers y Kate Bekett. Revisó el de Nathan, si no le hubiesen dicho que era su hijo le parecería una persona que le recordaba alguien. Suspiró hondo, su pequeña nieta se había iniciado en un camino del que conocía cual sería el final si no paraba o le ayudaban a hacerlo, acompañar a su abuela. La que hubiese sido novia de su hijo había evolucionado favorablemente. Era una mujer fuerte, admirable y un sinfín de cosas buenas. Jackson Hunt no quiso mirar el último expediente.

Miró al cielo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente era media tarde y había trabajado desde el amanecer parando a almorzar únicamente. Su ritmo de labor era más frenético que nunca, tras la visita de una vieja amiga de la que hacía ya un mes. Acababa los días tan agotado que apenas tenía tiempo de pensar antes de quedarse dormido en el sofá. En el mercado donde vendía sus productos estaban encantados con el nuevo ritmo de producción, por lo que aumentaron sus ingresos, pero los donó a la iglesia local para que costease obras benéficas. No volvió al bar desde aquella noche, Marcus le preguntó pero dijo que el médico le había dictaminado intolerancia al alcohol y que los señoritos de ciudad requerían más de sus productos. El bulo pareció convencer a la única persona que podría decir que había podido considerar como un amigo. Fue a servirse un poco de agua al interior de la casa. Bebió dos vasos de trago, se estaba poniendo un tercero cuando vio por la ventana que un coche se acercaba en la distancia. Corrió un poco la cortina. Ese hombre no podría pararse delante de su casa sin saber quien habitaba en ella. Así pues salió a su encuentro en la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó secamente y sin contemplaciones.

- Podrías al menos invitarme a pasar, ofrecerme una cerveza. En definitiva ser una persona educada ¿O acaso tu madre no te enseñó modales?- contestó Jackson. Castle se apartó y su padre pasó. Fue al frigorífico y sacó dos cervezas, las abrió y ofreció una a su padre- Tienes una bonita casa hijo mío.- y acompañó el final de la frase con un trago

- No está mal. ¿Qué es lo quieres?

- Verás Richard, debes enfrentarte a tus problemas.-

- Mis problemas son sólo míos, durante años no te importaron lo más mínimo-

- Te ayudé a entrar en la CIA cuando necesitabas escribir tu libro, también te di un ejemplar de Casino Royale en aquella biblioteca hace tantos años.-

- Unos torpes gestos no compensarán un pasado de abandono.- su padre le dio una bodetada.

- Tienes el valor de replicarme que te abandoné cuando tú has hecho lo mismo con tu hija- bebió otro trago de cerveza.-

- Ella tiene a la mujer que también abandonaste hace tantos años. Lo hizo bien conmigo, supongo que lo hará bien con ella.-

- Esa mujer ha muerto Richard.- a Castle se le fue el calor de la cara. – Murió de pena al ver que su hijo no pudo superar la perdida de una simple novia.-

- No hables así de Kate- empezaba a estar furioso. - ¿Cómo se que no te lo estás inventando?- otra bofetada cruzó su cara.

- Nunca te atrevas a poner en duda mi palabra y menos acerca de la mujer que he amado.- sacó el informe de Martha y se lo pasó. Castle empezó a leer y llorar a partes iguales, pero la muerte de su madre no iba a cambiar su determinación de no volver, al menos, no como Castle. Alexis era mucho más madura que él. Se secó las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

- Iré a presentarle mis respetos.- dijo sinceramente.

- Bien, me alegro.- suspiró no sabía cómo decírselo – Volverás con tu hija, es una promesa que debes hacerme antes de marcharme. –

- No, esa promesa no puedo hacerte y menos cuando tú mismo no fuiste el padre que debías-

- Lo sé, pero mi trabajo me lo impedía y tú siempre tuviste a Martha. Alexis está sola completamente Richard.- suspiró – Durante años lo que más orgullo de padre me ha producido es ver que tú fuiste la persona que yo no fui para ti. Recuerdo veros en la distancia, mientras jugabais juntos en el parque- Castle no puedo retener otra lágrima – Siempre has sido un gran padre, puede que te duela perder a una mujer extraordinaria, pero por ello no debes dejar que tu propia hija pierda el rumbo.- y le pasó el informe de Alexis. Castle terminó de leerlo y se derrumbó sobre el suelo. Tiró el informe, le quemaba, era veneno. Retrocedió, quería alejarse de esa serpiente que en aquel momento le constreñía el pecho. Su padre avanzó hacia él y le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

- Tenemos derecho a dudar, pero es obligatorio levantarse.- Castle tomó la mano de su padre y se incorporó.

Su padre había traído una maquinilla eléctrica, varias cuchillas y unas tijeras. Le ayudó a cortarse el pelo. Cogió el espejo del baño y lo puso en la silla en la que se sentó para pelarse. Frente a él se recortó la barba para después poder afeitarse con más facilidad, subió al piso de arriba y se dio una ducha. Fue a su dormitorio con la toalla puesta y abrió el armario, su chaqueta estaba en la percha cubierta por una funda de plástico, la acarició, cogió una camisa blanca y unos pantalones. Lo dejó todo sobre la cama con cuidado y comenzó a vestirse. Salió a los diez minutos, su padre le esperaba en el salón.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado para Nathan Fillion?-

- Bueno, he vivido una mentira durante un tiempo. Mejor será destruirla.

- ¿Tienes pensado algo?

- Si, es posible- fue a su camioneta y vació el depósito de gasolina en una garrafa. Su padre le esperaba en el coche, así que no vio lo que estaba haciendo. Así se sentiría mejor consigo mismo, debía quemar aquella mentira que había estado viviendo. Terminó de esparcir el combustible y salió, se estaba palpando en busca de cerillas, Nathan tenía la costumbre de llevar cerillas encima.

- Hijo, toma- su padre le había lanzado un mechero zippo. Lo encendió y lo arrojó a la mancha de gasolina. La casa empezó a arder, se quedó contemplándolo un momento. El fuego se estaba propagando, el final era inevitable.

Era ya de noche. No le apeteció cocinar por lo que fue a un burger. Estaba de camino cuando pasó por una tienda de electrodomésticos. En el escaparate había televisiones. Se quedó mirando un anuncio que le llamó la atención, cuando acabó se dispuso a irse pues era un programa de prensa rosa, pero algo captó su atención. "Así es, la hija del famoso y desaparecido escritor Richard Castle reside actualmente en Los Angeles. Parece que está invirtiendo la fortuna de su padre en una agitada vida nocturna. En las imágenes que pasaremos a continuación podrán ver de lo que hablamos". Era un fantasma, su palidez le daba un aire aún más incorpóreo. Estaba consumida, era un saco de piel y huesos. "Parece que la joven Alexis no logró superar la pérdida de su abuela, Martha Rodgers actriz que gozó de cierta fama en los años ochenta. Esto junto la desaparición de su padre le han llevado a evadirse de la realidad en la noche, según informan desde su entorno". Le había fallado, Alexis acudió en busca de su ayuda y no hizo lo que debía, buscar a Castle ella misma. Pensó que Castle volvería al cabo de un tiempo, pero era una realidad que había desaparecido.

El coche paró frente a un hotel. Castle y su padre bajaron del coche y se encaminaron al interior del edificio. Durante el viaje Castle pensó en que le diría a Alexis, podría no aceptarle con todos los motivos del mundo. Durante siete meses se marchó buscando estar sólo y no volver, pensó equivocadamente que Alexis sería fuerte, que al ser más madura que él lo superaría antes. Pero estaba equivocado. Pensó y pensó durante la noche, al final se durmió un par de horas antes del amanecer. Tras despertarse, se duchó y bajó a desayunar algo en la cafetería. Habló con su padre sobre Alexis y se fueron, se encontraban frente al coche cuando Castle se sinceró con su padre

- Gracias, por indicarme el camino correcto.- Jackson asintió.

- Como te dije, tenemos derecho a dudar, los problemas podrán afectarnos, pero hemos de ser más fuertes que ellos y levantarnos.-

-¿Será esta la última vez que nos veamos?-

-No lo sé hijo. Si es así me marcho orgulloso.- miró un instante al suelo- ¿Sabes que vas a decirle?-

- No lo sé, tendrá todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme, a apartarme de su camino. Pero debo ayudarle aunque sea una última vez.- Su padre apoyó una mano en su hombro y con la otra sacó una llave.

- Ten es la llave del apartamento donde vive Ale…- con un gesto Rick la rechazó. Jackson pareció entender las intenciones de Castle. Se abrazaron.

- Ten cuidado papá- sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Gracias hijo mío.-

Llamó al portero automático, no obtuvo respuesta. Insistió una y otra vez. Al final el portero del edificio se acercó y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Desea algo?-

- Quisiera ver a Alexis Castle- el portero invitó a pasar, había un pequeño mostrador a la derecha, al otro lado un gran espejo incrustado en la pared, al fondo se veía un ascensor.

- Vaya, ¿ahora busca compañía de hombres mayores?- no pudo contener su ira. Un puñetazo rompió la nariz del portero. Lo estampó contra el mostrador, lo tenía cogido por las solapas de la camisa. Castle respiraba entrecortadamente, la furia le cegaba, el hombre estaba muy asustado.

- Quiero que te quede clara una cosa, no le faltes al respeto a mi hija y menos en mi presencia. Ahora me abrirás la puerta de su casa y nada habrá pasado. ¿Queda claro?- el hombre asintió, temblando fue a buscar en un cajetín de llaves. Cogió la del tercero y miró desconfiado a Castle. – No tenemos todo el día, no se a que esperas para abrirme la puerta-. El ascensor se paró en el tercero y el miedoso hombre abrió la puerta de la izquierda. Con desprecio Castle contó unos billetes y se los ofreció, pero cuando su cabeza se irguió vio la puerta del ascensor cerrándose. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Todo estaba revuelto y desordenado, ya tenía algo por lo que empezar.

Abrió los ojos, estaba tumbada en su cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas, otra noche más se había acercado al abrazo de la muerte. Tenía los antebrazos sembrados de marcas de sangre. Se incorporó y vomitó, al acabar se volvió a derrumbar. Un ansia nacía en su interior, quería volver a consumir, quería alejar el dolor. Subió la persiana y la luz le cegó, debían de ser la cinco pensó. Se puso algo de ropa que había por el suelo de su dormitorio, hurgó en su bolso y sacó unos cuantos billetes de cien. Abrió la puerta y vio que todo estaba ordenado, durante el tiempo que llevaba allí viviendo no se había preocupado por recoger, tampoco ensuciaba nada pues siempre salía fuera a comer o cualquier otro menester. Sólo usaba la casa para dormir y ocasionalmente el baño. Pero cuando llegaba a su casa inmersa en sus viajes, tiraba cosas, rompía otras y hacía otras tantas que no recordaba. Alguien había ordenado todo, las cosas rotas no estaban, las que no lo estaban puestas en algunos sitios en los que no lo estaban al principio. La puerta principal se abrió, alguien apareció en el umbral cargado de bolsas de la compra.

- Alexis…- pero Alexis se lanzó hacia él, primero le abofeteó y posteriormente empezó a golpear su pecho. La muchacha lloraba sin consuelo. Papá dejó caer las bolsas y condujo a Alexis al salón, estaba furiosa y confusa. Por alguna extraña razón su padre había ganado fuerza no le dejaba moverse con libertad, sólo podía patear al aire y lamentarse. La posó sobre el suelo y se arrodilló junto a ella.

- Hija mía lo siento-. Le abrazó, o por lo menos intentó poner su cabeza contra su pecho. Pero Alexis se revolvió y retrocedió.

- Te fuiste, te fuiste, he tenido que cargar con la culpa de que mi padre había desaparecido por mi culpa.- le escupió en la cara con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento. Pero papá en lugar de montar en cólera se limpió muy tranquilamente, sus ojos empezaban a brillar. – Me abandonaste y me quedé sola cuando la abuela murió. Ahora no puedes volver cómo si nada pasara- una lágrima dibujó un surco en la mejilla de su padre.

- Lo sé, pero este no es el camino hija mía. Déjame ayudarte por última vez- y le cogió el brazo intentando que viese los pinchazos – Luego prometo irme si no deseas verme. Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Actué cómo un cobarde y estás legitimada a odiarme, pero no puedo verte así.- aquellas eran las palabras de un hombre sincero, su mirada reflejaba decepción. Una decepción del que sabía haber actuado mal y de manera egoísta.

- Tengo que irme, lo siento papá-

- No voy a dejarte marchar, no hasta que ordenes tu vida.- la ansiedad empezaba a crecer en Alexis, le picaban los brazos y sentía frío.

- ¡Déjame tengo que irme!- se incorporó pero Castle le agarró por la cintura.

- No, ahora no.- Cogió el móvil y llamó a los sanitarios. Quiso resistirse de la fuerza que le retenía, quiso ir a comprar más heroína, pero se lo impedían. Luchó por escapar, pero no pudo. Vomitó a causa de la abstinencia, papá le limpió las comisuras con cariño.

- Vamos cariño, papá está contigo.- le tenía cogida entre sus brazos. Su mejilla estaba junto a su cabeza. Los temblores se sucedían quería morir en aquel instante. La ansiedad era tan intensa que le nublaba el juicio, tanto que no escuchó abrirse la puerta, notó un pinchazo en el cuello y todo se acabó.

Castle miraba a su hija a través del cristal, estaba profundamente dormida, unas correas le mantenían el pecho, manos y los pies amarrados a la cama. Castle se sentía muy mal consigo mismo.

- Le hemos administrado un sedante señor Castle. En estos momentos le estamos haciendo una hemodiálisis. Cuando despierte le administraremos un poco de metadona, para que pueda pasar el síndrome de abstinencia. Aquí tiene los folletos de clínicas de rehabilitación-

- ¿Hay alguna en la que me permitan estar con ella?-

- En las Encinas tienen un programa basado en el apoyo familiar junto al propio tratamiento, el problema es que es una residencia cara. -

- El dinero no es problema. ¿Podría pasar a verla?-

- En este momento no puede, lo siento.-

- Está bien- estaba anocheciendo. Cuando acabaron de hacerle a Alexis la hemodiálisis le permitieron pasar, dijeron que el sedante aún actuaba y que se despertaría en mitad de la noche. Se sentó en el sillón que había frente a la cama y dejó la mente en blanco, tratando de dormir.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeó con fuerza un par de veces. Intentó incorporarse, pero algo le retenía. Miró al frente, papá estaba montando guardia sentado en el sillón. Sentía que acababa de salir de un sueño muy dulce. Intentó moverse pues estaba incomoda, aquellas correas le aprisionaban contra la cama.

- ¿Te ayudo?- el silencio fue su respuesta. Así que Castle se levantó y empezó a aflojar las ataduras de los pies. Alexis empezó a tener una mala sensación, la placidez con la que había despertado se estaba esfumando, dejando paso a un demonio que quería más sacrificios. Empezó a boquear, necesitaba más aire. Sudaba, las correas se empezaban a tensar. Papá lo notó, haciendo que parase. Tomó su mano y ella instintivamente la apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a secarle el sudor de su frente y la cara. Alexis no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a gemir por la ansiedad que tenía. Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos por el demonio de la abstinencia. Castle pulsó un botón que había sobre la cama y una enfermera apareció al poco tiempo. Le puso un compresor en el antebrazo y espero a que las venas aumentaran de volumen. En una que había surgido de la mano pinchó e hizo que se calmara en parte. La enfermera se marchó diciendo a su padre que si había algún problema más no dudara en volver a llamarles.

- Estas siendo muy fuerte hija mía, verás cómo todo sale bien- y le besó en la frente.

- Papá…- dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos.- Gracias por estar a mi lado.-

- Siempre- y sonrió ligeramente. Pasaron un par de horas más, Castle luchaba por no dormirse. Se levanto del sillón y lo cogió en peso, lo puso junto a su cama y le cogió de la mano.

- Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.-

- Estás en el buen camino- dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa. Finalmente Castle no pudo soportarlo más y se quedó dormido. Amaneció y Alexis estaba cansada, la noche había sido incomoda entre el malestar que tenía y que había dormido casi toda la tarde no le permitió descansar. Las enfermeras pasaron por la habitación y le pusieron una medicación nueva, estaba muy cansada y quería dormir. Sólo podía ver la pared que había frente al cristal, el cual estaba cubierto por una cortinilla. La puerta estaba abierta ya que habían pasado a traerle el desayuno, papá aún dormía, mejor pues si estuviese despierto hubiese visto a Kate Bekett aparecer por la puerta. No sabría que hubiera podido pasar. Cómo apareció se volvió a marchar al ver a Castle dormido. Una respiración profunda se sucedió a su lado. Castle parpadeaba, se acababa de despertar.

- Alexis, discúlpame un momento pero voy a bajar a por un café-

- No, quédate conmigo- dijo en un desesperado intento de retenerle, si salía por la puerta seguramente se encontraría con Bekett. – Podemos compartir el desayuno-

- No, usted necesita comer, presenta un cuadro de desnutrición.- terció la persona que le había traído la comida. Castle estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos.

- Quizá el café pueda esperar- y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

¿De dónde se supone que vuelve un desaparecido? ¿Después de la terapia, cómo podía afectarle tanto volverle a ver? Quizá porque de donde hubo fuego quedan aún cenizas. Estaba sentada en su mesa de trabajo, todas estas preguntas asaltaban su cabeza. Por la mañana a primera hora había cierto ajetreo en la oficina con el correo matutino. Ordenes de arriba, cartas de fiscales y un largo etcétera – A su mesa llegó una orden de detención y una carta desde BeaverWood, California. Era una foto de la final de billar junto con una pequeña nota.

Agente Kate Bekett, le adjunto una copia foto de la final del torneo de celebramos aquí en el pueblo. Espero que todo le vaya bien. El pequeño Adam dice que quiere hacerse policía, usted le causó una muy buena impresión y eso me alegra. También me es triste infórmale que nuestro vecino y otro finalista, Nathan Fillion, se encuentra desaparecido, su granja ardió y no se sabe dónde puede estar.

Atentamente Alan.

La carta cayó a su mesa, ya tenía la respuesta a una de sus preguntas, quizá a la otra también.

Castle y Alexis paseaban tranquilamente por el jardín de la clínica de Las Encinas. Su relación había mejorado. Lo mejor de todo, pensó el padre, era que el perdón parecía incubarse en el interior de su hija. Se había hecho amiga de un guitarrista llamado John, durante su estancia en la clínica. Estimaban que el tiempo de tratamiento sería de unas tres semanas más. Castle dormía en un hotel a unos kilómetros del centro de terapia, todas las tardes iba a visitar a su hija y había participado en algunas de las actividades que formaban parte del proceso de rehabilitación.

- ¿Qué tal va todo?- preguntó Castle

- Mejor, aunque aún queda un poco más- respondió Alexis

- Estás en el camino correcto.-

- Lo sé, pero, ¿que será del futuro?

- Bueno, podemos tener previsiones de él. Pero sólo hasta que llega no sabemos cómo es-

- Más de una vez he pensado que esto marcará mi futuro-

- Quizás sí, una vez me dijo un hombre que lo importante no es caerse, sino volver a levantarse y tú lo estás haciendo-

- ¿Pero aprenderemos a no tropezarnos más?-

- No, obviamente no. Eso es a lo que llaman experiencia. La experiencia no te da la visión para ver los nuevos baches. Pero si te da la sabiduría que siempre hay posibilidad de levantarse.-

- Ósea que estamos condenados a cometer siempre los mismos errores.-

- No, los errores se cometen una vez por unas circunstancias determinadas. Cada vez que te vuelves a equivocar es por algo nuevo, algún matiz distinto. Aparte que estamos condenados a equivocarnos pues no somos perfectos.-

- ¿Y lo que tuviste con Bekett fue un error?-

- No, tuve la suerte de unir parte de mi vida a parte de la suya. Durante el tiempo nos tocó pasar juntos, no sólo como pareja, vivimos muchas cosas que nos unieron. Aprendí que era una persona maravillosa, con sus miedos, dudas, pero que supo sobreponerse a todo incluso cuando yo le volví a presentar el pasado ante su puerta.-

- Apareció en el hospital, pero no se quedó, pareció que verte le impidió hacerlo-

- En ese caso debo de ir a pedirle disculpas y decirle una vez más que no se esconda tras el muro. Pero antes tengo otras cosas más importantes.- Alexis miró curiosamente a su padre – Tú y luego debo de ir a presentar mis respetos a la abuela. Darle las gracias y pedirle disculpas.-

- ¿De qué debes disculparte?-

- De ser un egoísta, contigo, con la abuela y con Bekett.-

- ¿Con Kate?-

- Si, a veces el destino le gusta jugar a juegos un poco crueles.-

- ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?- Castle asintió- ¿Porqué te fuiste?-

- Por cobardía. Sentía verme sólo y no me gustó. También estaba cansado de ser Richard Castle. Pero soy quien soy y no puedo negarlo ni huir de ello.-

- ¿Sólo? Me tenías a mí y a la abuela.-

- Lo sé, pero durante mucho tiempo has sido mi pequeña y ese día comprendí que debías seguir tu propio camino- Castle suspiró- No podía soportar ver que estabas preparada para el mundo de fuera, que estabas preparada para afrontar tu propia vida lejos de mí. Con respecto a la abuela, siempre ha sido una mujer libre, no le podía obligar a quedarse conmigo.-

- Pues algo debiste hacer mal, porque estamos aquí.- dijo Alexis con amargura.

- En esencia hiciste lo mismo que yo, quisiste alejarte del dolor. Es algo muy humano, pero el dolor hay que afrontarlo, por eso estamos aquí.- pararon un momento y se quedaron en silencio. Unos metros más adelante John practicaba con su guitarra, padre e hija se quedaron contemplándolo, era un virtuoso y por sus cuerdas emanaba una magia que los tenía embobados.

- Es realmente bueno.- dijo Castle

- No sabes cuánto- dijo Alexis con una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: No sé el nombre del edificio dónde vive Beckett en NY así que me lo inventé. "West Road".

Volver a empezar. Siempre era lo mismo. Un final que daba comienzo a otra cosa. Cuantas veces había sido alumna del silencio. Ahora se sabía todas las lecciones pues no tenía palabras para describir su realidad. Cómo sentirse cuando el pasado que te dolió te ataca por la espalda. Hay quien buscaría una excusa para sentirse mejor, pero ella no la encontraba. Jamás olvidó todo lo vivido, jamás se arrepintió de lo que hizo, pues hay puertas que sólo se abren una vez en la vida. Suspiró y dio la vuelta en su cama. Pareció que se volvía una estepa infinita. Vive sin miedo le dijeron una vez, toma tus decisiones en función de lo que quieres, pero y si era eso lo que no quería. Así se sentía Kate Beckett.

Brindaron, las sombras se habían alejado para todos. John, Alexis y Castle tomaban un refresco en un bar. Castle alzó su vaso para proponer un brindis.

- Por el futuro- dijo sonriente Castle.

- Por el futuro- respondieron John y Alexis al unísono. Se miraron con el infinito amor que sentían el uno por el otro. La sonrisa de Castle escondía a un hombre feliz en parte, pues hizo lo que debía y Alexis era feliz. Pero cómo la luna tenía una cara oculta para todos los demás, se había acabado, Alexis tomaría su rumbo.

- Veamos, ¿tenéis ya una fecha? – preguntó Castle.

- Bueno, habíamos pensado en posponerlo un poco. – respondió su hija.

- Ahora tengo que irme de gira con los chicos, ósea que tendríamos que esperar un poco más. De todas formas hemos decidido disfrutar más de la relación antes de pasar por el altar.-

- Está bien, pero os pido, mejor, os exijo que me llaméis en cuanto toméis una decisión. Mañana volveré a Nueva York iré a despedirme de la abuela y tengo algunas ideas que me rondan en la cabeza para un libro.

- ¿Nikki Heat? – preguntó John.

- Tal vez.- por un momento se esfumo una porción de esa felicidad que tenía. – Bueno chicos, os deseo lo mejor, me despido por ahora, espero que todo salga bien.-

- Papá ¿Tienes un momento?- Alexis miró a John y este dijo que tenía que tenía que ir al baño. – Gracias-

- ¿Porqué?- volvió a sentir que la felicidad le alumbraba- Dámelas cuando pague tu boda- y le guiñó un ojo a su hija. Ella le abrazó. Él le devolvió el abrazo. – Algún día tendrás hijos y entenderás gran parte de mi perspectiva. Sólo te deseo que sean tan buenos cómo tu lo eres.-

- Pero tendrán que estar en casa antes de las diez de la noche.- dijo Alexis. Castle volvió a abrazar a su pequeña y se despidió de John.

Pagó con tarjeta el vuelo que saldría a las seis, aún le quedaban dos horas para embarcar. Cómo vino ligero de equipaje, sólo llevaba una pequeña bolsa, no tendría que facturar. Se paró en el Duty-Free a curiosear unos productos. Tenían una sección de suvenires. L.A. estas siglas decoraban llaveros, recuerdos de los Estados Unidos y sin fin de cosas. Vio una taza de café, era blanca a excepción de en el centro, dónde había una bola de billar con el número doce. La cogió y fue a la caja registradora. Mientas esperaba su turno en la cola observó la tienda, era amplia y luminosa. Todo parecía predispuesto para que no salieses de allí sin llevarte algo, era una invitación al consumo. La cola avanzó y le tocó su turno.

- Doce dólares por favor.- Castle abrió la cartera y entregó un billete de veinte. Le entregaron el cambio y salió de allí. Con la vuelta de la compra decidió tomar algo en un bar, así que por ocho pavos pudo disfrutar de una cerveza y un partido de beisbol. Todo era bueno para hacer tiempo hasta que saliese el avión. Apuró su último trago y miró la hora, el tiempo pareció ponerse de su parte y pasó rápidamente. Así que se fue a la terminal de embarque, entregó su tiquet y montó en el avión. Iba en primera clase, le tocó ventanilla. Antes de dejar su bolsa en el portaequipajes sacó una tablet. Tomó asiento y vio unas películas que tenía. Por recomendación de Alexis había visto las dos primeras de Toy Story, ahora le quedaba la tercera entrega. A las aventuras de los juguetes le siguió la historia de George Jung, un traficante de droga. Eran algo más de las dos de la madrugada cuando el avión tomó tierra. Se sentía cansado, salió del aeropuerto y pidió un taxi. Cuando abrió la puerta de casa todo estaba cómo lo había dejado. Alexis y su madre no habían cambiado un ápice de la casa. Dejó la bolsa sobre el sofá, ya la recogería mañana. Fue al mueble bar y todas las bebidas estaban tal y cómo las había dejado. Tomó el whisky y de la bolsa de viaje sacó la taza que había comprado. Cogió una silla y la puso frente a la chimenea, la encendió y se sentó. Sirvió el licor y empezó a pensar. Cuando sus cavilaciones acabaron se tomó la bebida de un trago. No recordaba que el whisky fuese tan amargo, acto seguido lanzó con furia la taza al interior de la chimenea y subió a acostarse.

Había quedado con Beckett a las seis en un café el día anterior. La moraleja de la conversación fue bastante sencilla, "déjalo pasar y haz tu vida". Lo entendía, se había comportado como un capullo. Los días se sucedieron uno tras otro hasta completar una semana más. No conseguía salir de aquel pozo de infelicidad, en el que se había tirado de cabeza. Así que fue al bar a ver si conseguía dormir un rato la conciencia a base de licor. Pensó en ir a La Guarida, bebería gratis y sin que le dijesen si era ya suficiente. Pero en ese bar estarían muchos policías de la comisaría, tendría que pensar en otro sitio. Cogió la chaqueta, quinientos dólares y salió en busca de un recinto. No supo cómo se fue desvirtuando la noche. A cada sitio que entraba le costaba más mantener la vertical. Ni se fijó en el nombre del último sitio al que entró. Sólo quedaba una pareja sentada en una de las mesas y una mujer sentada en la barra.

- Nos queda poco para cerrar.- le espetó el camarero.

- Mientras tanto sírvame algo.- balbuceó Castle. El camarero se acercó a él de mala gana. – Póngame algo fuerte.-

- ¿Quiere dejar algo atrás?- le preguntó la misteriosa mujer de la barra. Cuando acabó su frase se levantó del taburete y se acercó a Castle, se sentó junto a él.- ¿Qué lleva a un hombre rico a estar en un sitio como este y no en otro de más glamur?

- Mis asuntos son cosa mía señora. No se entrometa.-

- Está bien, si necesita mi ayuda aquí tiene mi tarjeta.- se la extendió con dos dedos. Castle la cogió y la metió directamente en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Bebió pero los problemas sabían flotar y no se ahogaban por más que tomase. Al final perdió la consciencia, dedujo cuando se despertó en banco del parque. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la boca le sabía a mil infiernos. Tenía sed así que buscó una fuente para diluir la argamasa que tenía por saliva. Se levantó del asiento y trastabilló. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, un martillo hidráulico quería hacer prospección en ella. Al final encontró la fuente, se enjuagó la boca y escupió aquella porquería. Bebió unos tragos más pero poco le duraron en el estómago. Empezó a temblar, se sentía agotado y desahuciado. Buscó la cartera para ver si podía llamar un taxi, pero no estaba. Le tocaría andar. Mientras caminaba trató de recordar que hizo la noche anterior, pero no podía, el licor no le dio la catarsis pues al final seguía pensado en Beckett, en como la había perdido. Se comportó como un imbécil y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Agradeció llegar a su casa y poder tirarse en la cama.

Los días se convirtieron en una rutina con el alcohol como compañía. Perdió la noción del tiempo. Se disponía a salir de casa para emborracharse cuando recibió una llamada de Alexis.

- ¿Qué tal cariño? Bien me alegro. Si, espero que todo salga bien. Bueno estoy un poco atareado escribiendo. Bueno recuerda lo importante es que te has levantado, así que no te martirices, además has sacado algo positivo de todo esto, John. Está bien, otro para ti.- colgó y se odió a sí mismo. Cómo podía decirle a su hija que lo importante era volver a levantarse cuando él se pasaba las noches empapado en alcohol. Recordó una de las pocas cosas que quedaba en su memoria tras sus noches de tratamiento. Sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo de la chaqueta: "Doctora Jennifer Anderson Psiquiatra". Era hora de pasar página y debía hacerlo de la manera correcta. No se iría al último lugar donde pudieran encontrarle y tampoco volvería a emborracharse. Así que tecleó el número y llamó:

- Hola, ¿Doctora Anderson? Quisiera pedir una cita. ¿Para mañana a las cinco? Si, sin ningún problema. – colgó y suspiró. El día pasó sin más pena ni gloria. A las tres del día siguiente salió de su casa rumbo a la consulta de la doctora. Se encontraba en un edificio del centro. Era un apartamento adaptado para ejercer su profesión. Tenía algunos cuadros y esculturas en sala de espera. Había otra sala más amplia dónde la doctora atendía a sus pacientes. La puerta se abrió y salió un paciente despidiéndose. Jennifer le acompañó a la puerta y la cerró cuando salió. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a Castle:

- ¿Richard Castle?- Castle asintió. Pasaron a la consulta. Era una sala amplia y luminosa. Tenía una mesa de cristal en el centro con una cajita de pañuelos. Custodiando la mesa había dos sillones. A la derecha delante de la ventana había un escritorio y a su lado un diván. Castle se sentó en sillón más cercano a la puerta. La doctora se sentó en el otro, a su espalda quedaba una gran estantería llena de libros.

- ¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó la doctora.

- Bueno, desde que le vi en el bar aquella noche no puedo recordar mucho, salvo las nauseas y las resacas.- dijo con sorna Castle.

- ¿Se sentía mejor cuando lo hacía?

- No, pero por un rato olvidaba porque bebía y eso era suficiente.-

- ¿Qué le hizo venir hasta aquí?-

- Tuve una conversación con mi hija, acaba de salir de un centro de rehabilitación de drogas y le dije que lo más importante era que se había levantado.- suspiró un momento.- Así que pensé que no podía volver a mirar a mi hija a los ojos sabiendo que su padre se estaba comportando como ella.-

- ¿Qué llevó a su hija a usar drogas?-

- Bueno- Castle se sintió incomodo al contarle eso a la doctora.- Digamos que me fui durante una temporada. Durante ese período de tiempo mi madre murió también. Así que supongo que buscó evadirse de la realidad que se le presentó ante su puerta.-

- Podemos caernos, pero es obligatorio volver a levantarse. ¿Conoce esa frase?- Castle sonrió con apatía, demasiado bien dijo para sí mismo. – Todos podemos cometer errores por circunstancias que escapan a nuestro control o alcance. Pero lo importante es ver que la vida sigue, no podemos anquilosarnos en los errores o malas experiencias. Nuestra vida debe fluir más allá de vivencias negativas. Dígame, ¿Cómo le afectó a usted la muerte de su madre?

- Pues no lo sé, realmente no he pensado mucho en ello. Durante todo este tiempo lo he ignorado pues creo que su muerte es por mi culpa.-

- No debe cargar con el peso del mundo-

- No, sólo con el peso de mis actos.- suspiró un momento. – Hubo una persona en mi vida que siempre supo cargar con el peso del mundo y aún así tenía la fuerza suficiente para sacar una sonrisa para los demás-

- ¿Ve en esa persona un modelo a seguir?-

- Si, pero no lo hice, por eso estoy aquí.- miró el reloj. Había pasado media hora, la sesión era de una hora. Empezaba a sentirse más incomodo de estar ahí contándole sus problemas a una desconocida. Pero pensó en porqué lo hacía, eso le retenía, si no se hubiera marchado hace tiempo.

- ¿Se siente incomodo por estar aquí?

- Demasiado-

- Piense en porque lo hace, ha reconocido que existe un problema en su vida y quiere ponerle remedio. Muchas veces se mira más los actos en sí que el intento por redimirse.- eso le molestó.

- El tiempo se ha acabado por hoy.- dijo Castle de manera secante.

- Espere- fue al escritorio y sacó un papel lo rellenó y se lo entregó junto con un bote de pastillas.- Es prozac. Tómese una capsula al día.- Castle dudó un momento, al final cogió las pastillas de la mesa.

- Gracias.- y se marchó por la puerta. Jennifer sonrió al despedir al paciente, descolgó el teléfono y entre risas hizo una llamada. Castle salió del edificio y paró un taxi, rumbo a su casa abrió el bote, tenía siete pastillas, lo volvió a tapar y miró por la ventanilla, sentía que el mundo se había vuelto demasiado extraño y para poder comprenderlo tendría que recurrir a la química.

La paz, por fin la había encontrado. Gracias al prozac podía sonreír sin vacilación. La terapia prosiguió y se sentía cada vez más a gusto consigo mismo y con su evolución. Había pasado una semana y las pastillas se le acabaron así que cuando fue a la sesión, la doctora le dio otro bote. A la mañana siguiente como cada día se levantó, fue al cuarto de baño y en lavabo estaba su pequeña dosis de felicidad. Abrió y puso una capsula en su boca. Miró sonriente al espejo mientras jugueteaba con la pastilla. Mientras desayunaba miró tartas para la boda de Alexis, aún le quedaban unos meses pero quería ser previsor y que todo estuviese bien preparado para la boda de su pequeña. Cuando acabó subió a su dormitorio y se puso ropa deportiva, había adquirido la costumbre de correr una hora diaria, su salud lo agradecía. Iba hasta Central Park y allí corría tranquilamente por las vastas extensiones de césped. Luego siempre daba un sereno paseo hasta su casa. Cada día tomaba una ruta distinta para descubrir nuevos secretos que la ciudad de Nueva York tenía escondidos para él. Esta vez pasó por una tienda de vestidos de novia. Paró para mirar algo para Alexis pero un maniquí del escaparate llamó su atención. Sonaba "Con te Partirò" interpretada por Andrea Bocelli. Miró a la maniquí. Su figura era esbelta, su sonrisa y mirada era fría. Parecía que estuviese allí por obligación cuando podría estar en otro sitio. Pelo largo y ondulado, ojos marrones claros. Entonces miró a su mano, en ella había un anillo. Lo vio y empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Cada vez podía respirar menos y cayó al suelo. La sensación era que quería morirse de miedo, temblaba, sudores fríos recorrían su piel. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo tumbado sufriendo aquella agonía. Un hombre desconocido le había apoyado en la pared del escaparate. No se había dado cuenta pues cerró los ojos para esperar el final. Le dijo que había llamado a los sanitarios. Llegaron al poco tiempo y le trasladaron al hospital. Cuando terminaron las pruebas médicas el doctor que le había atendido dijo que en unas horas tendría los resultados. Cumplió su palabra cuando apareció por la puerta.

- Señor Castle, parece que todo funciona correctamente a nivel fisiológico. Parece que el problema está en su cabeza. Ha sufrido un ataque de pánico. Las pruebas de tóxicos han dado negativo.- pasó un par de páginas en silencio- ¿Está usted en tratamiento psicológico?-

- Si, me prescribieron prozac.- respondió Castle

- ¿Cuánto lleva en tratamiento?-

- Una semana.-

- Está bien, esto ha sido sólo un aviso. Si sigue sufriendo estos ataques no dude en venir y también hablarlo con su terapeuta. Esperemos que sólo sea un ataque esporádico. Si es tan amable de firmar aquí podrá irse cuando quiera-. Aún sentía miedo, y tembloroso firmó el alta. Le acercaron su ropa y se la puso. Se marchó a su casa, inseguro y temeroso de que aquel demonio le volviese a atacar.

Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque y no salió de su casa en todo ese tiempo, se acabó todo el prozac, pero no le calmaba aquella ansiedad. Así que cuando llegó el día en el calendario que tenía marcado con la cita con la psiquiatra agradeció que fortuna le sonriese. Estaba en la sala de espera, quedaban quince minutos para su sesión, estaba esperando que en cualquier momento se abriese la puerta de salida y le atacase aquel monstruo. Cuando salió Jennifer dio gracias al cielo. Entraron en la sala y por fin se sintió a salvo.

- Buenas tardes señor Castle.- dijo la doctora sonriente. Ambos tomaron asiento y comenzó la sesión. – Me llamó pidiendo una sesión urgente.

- Sufrí un ataque de pánico hace dos días.-

- ¿Cómo sabe que fue un ataque de pánico?-

- Estuve ingresado en el hospital, me lo dijo el médico que me atendió.-

- ¿Cómo pasó todo?-

- Pues cómo siempre venía de correr. Yendo a mi casa me paré en una tienda de vestidos de novia.- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.-

Entonces me fijé en un maniquí y ocurrió.-

- ¿Puede describirme al maniquí?-

- Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, ojos marrones. Hubo unos detalles que me llamaron especialmente su expresión y un anillo que llevaba en el dedo-

- ¿Podría ser Kate?- la cara circunspecta de Castle fue suficiente respuesta.- Dice que su expresión le llamó la atención ¿podría decirme que le transmitía?-

- Parecía que llevase una máscara, sonreía pero no lo hacía sinceramente, estaba allí por obligación.-

- Es decir que vio allí una posible realidad. Que Kate hubiese aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, pero lo hubiese hecho con reservas. Quizás era la sensación de que hubiera enjaulado a la mujer que amó en una prisión.-

- Ella siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte y segura en sí misma. No veo qué hubiera aceptado con reservas.-

- Pero en su subconsciente sabía que esa posibilidad podría darse y que si ella hubiera aceptado sin querer casarse con toda seguridad, la perdería indiscutiblemente.-

- Eso no sería muy distinto de mi situación actual- suspiró – Seguramente haya rehecho su vida. Me comporté como un imbécil con ella y la he perdido sin remedio.-

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para comportarse mal con ella?

- Verá durante un tiempo viví en un pueblo de California. Mi aspecto cambió, debió ser un cambio grande, pues ella fue al pueblo y no me reconoció. Acabamos acostándonos sin ella saber quién era yo realmente aunque luego descubrió la verdad. No le culpo, me aproveché de ella.-

- Eso me hace ver una cosa. En el fondo piensa que sigue teniendo una oportunidad con ella. Relacionando con el ataque de pánico, si se hubiera casado contigo sin quererlo realmente, la habría perdido sin remedio, según su propio pensamiento. No que ahora según su creencia puede tener otra vez lo que tuvo con Kate- una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Rick. La doctora le acercó una cajita con pañuelos que había sobre la mesa de centro. Rick cogió uno. – El tiempo por hoy ha finalizado, quisiera preguntarle algo. ¿Le gustaría probar un tratamiento en fase experimental?-

- Si- no pensó la respuesta.

- Es posible que se den algunos efectos secundarios cómo pérdida de memoria. Pero algo es seguro, hasta ahora es el tratamiento más efectivo contra la tristeza crónica.-

- Si me ayudará para salir de este estado me da igual que tener que contratar a una enfermera para que me de la sopa.-

- Eso es seguro.- fue a su escritorio y rellenó unos papeles. Sacó los dos botes de pastillas. – Tome aquí tiene, firme aquí. Tómese una antes de acostarse y si ve que vuelve a sentir otro ataque tómela también.-

Despertó a la mañana siguiente y no recordaba y no recordaba que había hecho desde que calculó que el nuevo fármaco hizo efecto. Pero merecía la pena, el sol volvía a alzarse. Todo era de color de rosa. Pasó un mes y todo fluía con normalidad, en ese tiempo incluso hizo una visita sorpresa a Alexis. Vivía en una casa grande en un barrio acomodado de Hollywood. Estaba a las afueras, todo era tranquilo allí. John estaba de gira por lo que no pudo estar con ellos, pero no le importó, con su pequeña era más que suficiente. Pasó dos días con ella y le puso al corriente de su nueva vida. Había hecho nuevas amigas, amigas que le apreciaban como era, independientemente de su pasado. Tenía un nuevo hobby, la pintura y francamente no se le daba nada mal. Se había matriculado en la universidad para acabar sus estudios y buscar un trabajo. Cuando se despidieron le hizo entrega de un cuadro. Era un bosque oscuro y tétrico, en un extremo del cuadro, entre los árboles había una niña pelirroja que lloraba sin consuelo. En el lado contrario había un hombre que se parecía bastante a Castle. El tipo en cuestión brillaba cómo lo hacían los ángeles, iluminaba una zona. En la franja bajo la luz el bosque no era tétrico sino hermoso. Bajo sus pies había un camino que parecía conducir a donde estaba la niña. Entonces volvió, la sensación de falta de aire. Por suerte llegó el taxi en ese momento, no quería que Alexis le viese así. Así que con todo su esfuerzo contuvo cómo pudo el ataque de pánico, se despidió de Alexis y se metió en el coche.

- Arranque rápido.- despidió a su hija saludando con la mano. Esta vez no pudo contenerse. El terror lo invadía, con dificultad abrió el bote de pastillas y tomó una.

- ¿Le pasa algo amigo?-

- No, se va a pasar enseguida.- y así fue. Sólo que no recordaba cómo apareció en su casa tumbado boca abajo y con las manos llenas de aceite. Parecía líquido de frenos. Se fue a la pila y se lavó las manos. Qué haría en ese período de tiempo en el que no recordaba nada. Se secó las manos. Cogió el móvil tenía un mensaje de voz. Era de la doctora Anderson: "Señor Castle, me pongo en contacto con usted para comunicarle que estaré un mes de vacaciones si tiene alguna consulta llame al…" Castle se quedó dudando. ¿Que debía hacer? Así que llamó al número de Jennifer.

- ¿Doctora Anderson? Sí, soy Richard Castle. Le llamaba porque ayer sufrí un ataque de pánico, verá no recuerdo cómo llegué a mi casa después. Está bien, seguiré con el tratamiento.- Debía seguir con el tratamiento, cuando llegase de sus vacaciones, la doctora le examinaría más a fondo. Puso la tele quería distraerse con algo. Estaban dando las noticias de la noche: "Al parecer tras los últimos informes policiales, el accidente fue producido por un sabotaje que realizaron al coche". Del coche siniestrado salió Beckett, tenía una pequeña brecha en la frente. Entonces se miró las manos. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Volvieron los viejos fantasmas e incluso trajeron nueva compañía. ¿Cómo había llegado Beckett a Nueva York? Seguramente sería un caso. ¿Por qué le habría saboteado el coche? ¿En el fondo la odiaba? Tal vez en el fondo de sus pensamientos al que pocas veces accedía, la odiaba. Pero el sentía que no podía hacer una cosa así, la seguía amando. Tomó una decisión, no volver a medicarse. Si ello suponía volver a la depresión y la desesperación que así fuese. Los días pasaron y captó la sensación de la niña del cuadro. Miedo, duda y tristeza. Pero él no tenía a un ángel que le mostrase el camino para salir de aquel tétrico bosque. Al tercer día le llamaron de "La Guarida". Debía ir a firmar unos contratos de los espónsores de bebidas, era unas de las molestias de ser propietario. Terminó de firmar el último documento, se disponía irse cuando un grupo de tres personas entró en el bar. Esposito, Ryan y Beckett. Trató de salir por la salida de emergencia, pero una voz lo retuvo.

-¿Castle?- era Esposito. Se acercaron a él. Beckett se mostraba distante, no como sus antiguos compañeros.

- Tío, ¿qué ha pasado con tu vida? Te mandé una invitación para el bautizo de mi hijo y ni si quiera respondiste. – dijo Ryan

- Lo sé, lo siento. He estado muy ocupado últimamente.-

- Pero no has dado señal de vida alguna en tanto tiempo…- continuó Ryan.

- He tenido problemas en casa. Mi madre murió y Alexis tuvo un problema con las drogas.- Beckett le miró cuando dijo esa frase, ella sabía los motivos del problema de Alexis y si no, los sospechaba bastante.

- Eso no lo sabíamos. – Esposito y Ryan se quedaron petrificados por la noticia. – Sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo para lo que necesites- dijo Esposito.

- Si, lo sé. Gracias chicos. Si me disculpáis tengo que irme, he de irme a casa a terminar un capítulo del libro. La editorial está bastante pesada en que quieren un adelanto de la nueva novela de Nikki Heat.-

- Tendrás tiempo de sobra, escribir es más fácil que atrapar criminales. Así que tomate algo con nosotros. Aparte necesitarás volver a ver tu musa.- dijo Esposito cuando Beckett se acercó a la barra a pedir las bebidas.

- No, de veras que no puedo. Os lo agradezco. –

- En fin, pero que sepas que tienes la obligación de volver a vernos sin que pase tanto tiempo. Ya sabes dónde estaremos. En este momento estamos trabajando en un caso de secuestro con Beckett, si quieres unirte, el grupo volvería a estar completo.- dijo Ryan

- Gracias chicos. Pero he de irme – forzó una sonrisa. Entonces vio a Beckett, ¿tendría el valor para despedirse de ella? Debía hacerlo. Así que se acercó a ella. – Espero que se resuelva bien el caso- Kate se giró, su pelo se movió por un momento y vio el parche que cubría la herida. – Vaya… parece que has tenido un accidente.-

- Eso no es lo que me importa. ¿Qué te está pasando Rick? Ya no eres el mismo.- suspiró un momento – Oye soy una chica más, debes rehacer tu vida. Eres guapo, divertido y tienes dinero, cualquier mujer de esta o cualquier otra ciudad besaría el suelo por donde pisas.- parecía que Kate fuese a llorar – El otro día cuando tuve el accidente, en el que me hice esto me pareció verte.-

- Estaba en casa haciendo unas cosas. Kate, siento haberme comportado cómo lo hice contigo. Es tu vida y no puedo obligarte a nada, ni tampoco debí aprovecharme de ti. –

- Esa noche en BeaverWood fue muy extraña. De algún modo sentía que te conocía. Pero luego descubrí quien eras cuando me mandaron una foto. No te sientas culpable, yo te busqué, tú intentaste rechazarme.-

- Kate…- le miró a los ojos quería decírselo, quería decirle te quiero, aún te sigo amando – Dile al camarero que las bebidas corren por cuenta de la casa- le besó en la mejilla y se marchó. Afuera llovía, Rick cerró los ojos, quiso fundirse con la lluvia. Abrió el bote de pastillas que tenía en la chaqueta. A la mierda pensó y se tomó dos capsulas. Se despertó en su cama, olía a gasolina. Se levantó y vio que había una garrafa de gasolina en el suelo de su habitación. Aún le quedaba un poco. Salió de su habitación corriendo y fue a su despacho. Abrió el portátil y lo encendió. Busco en internet un portal de noticias. En titulares rezaba "El incendio declarado anoche en el edificio de apartamentos West Road costó la vida a dos personas". Allí era donde vivía Beckett en Nueva York, después de que su última casa volase por los aires. Se sintió morir. ¿Cómo podía tratar de matar a Kate? ¿Y si Beckett se encontraba entre las víctimas? Así que fue a la doce para saber que pasó. Paró el motor del Ferrari y esperó. Vio como Kate entraba por la puerta. Suspiró aliviado, volvió a su casa e hizo lo que debía hacer. Cerró la puerta con llave, pero no la sacó, de una patada la rompió para quedarse allí encerrado. Sacó el whisky y las nuevas pastillas. Miró el prospecto. Aparte de las pérdidas de memoria podría producir alucinaciones. Ese detalle lo había omitido la doctora. Pero había tratado de matar a Beckett dos veces, quería resetear su memoria. Tomó una pastilla y la ayudó a pasar a su estómago con un trago de burbon. Pasaron un par de horas. Había perdido completamente la cabeza. Se reía a carcajadas. Entonces su casa empezó a arder. Se acercó a una de las llamas. Le puso la mano por encima pero no quemaba. Las alucinaciones habían comenzado. En aquel momento se vio a sí mismo.

- Vaya parece que estás teniendo un viaje bastante entretenido.- dijo el Castle imaginario

- Si, mira esto, he domado el fuego. Ahora no me quema. Le digo salta.- y la llama obediente saltó.

- Muy interesante. Pero eso no quita que has tratado de matar a la mujer que amas.- dijo esto e invitó a pasar a alguien. Era Beckett. Pasó por encima de unas llamas.

- Vaya esto me resulta conocido.- dijo Kate.- Cómo que también has tratado de matarme.-

- Yo… Yo…- Rick empezó a llorar cómo un niño pequeño. – Yo te quiero. –

- Pues yo a ti no te quise ni por un instante.- dijo Beckett con una sonrisa maléfica.

- No, no por favor para.-dijo Castle mientras se revolvía en el suelo. Entonces el Rick imaginario se acercó a él. Tomó una pastilla, se la metió en la boca y le obligó a tragar. El Rick verdadero bebió otro trago de Whisky.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

- Se un hombre- sacó de su bolsillo un revolver. – Sabes que van a venir a por ti. El edificio de Beckett tiene cámaras y seguramente te han grabado. –le quitó cinco balas, dejando solamente una. Giró el tambor y rápidamente lo cerró. – Toma acaba esto. Eres un hombre despreciable que ha corrompido o roto todo lo que le rodeaba. Al menos ten el valor de acabarlo por ti mismo- dijo el Castle de la visión.

- Si, eso. – dijo Kate que era otra visión. – No has tenido el valor de enfrentarte a tus problemas, le has dado de lado y los han convertido en problemas de otros.- El verdadero Rick cogió la pistola, metió el cañón en su boca y apretó el gatillo. No pasó nada. Así que se incorporó. Miró por la ventana y vio a un limpiacristales que se estaba ganando la vida unos pisos más abajo.

- No, no hazlo mejor con la pistola. A esta altura la plataforma te salvaría la vida. – vio como llegaban patrullas a su edificio. Puso la pistola contra su sien y disparó otra vez. Pero otra vez no volvió a pasar nada. Lo hizo otras tres veces, pero la bala no salió. Le quedaba un último intento.

Beckett se puso el chaleco anti-balas. Miró a Esposito y Ryan.

-Quiero hacerlo yo sola. Esto es personal- ambos asintieron, pues el tono no daba lugar a dudas.

- Estaremos en el piso de abajo esperando, si hay algún problema entraremos.- dijo Esposito. Así que subieron los tres por las escaleras y en rellano antes de la planta de Castle Ryan y Esposito esperaron. Beckett prosiguió. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del loft. Suspiró hondo y pateó la puerta. Esta calló y vio a Castle frente a la ventana con un arma en la mano.

- Quieto- Castle le miró.

- Lo siento.- puso el arma contra su sien.

- Rick, baja el arma- trataba de calmarle – Baja el arma, no hagas eso, por lo menos piensa en Alexis.-

- Ya todo da lo mismo.- entonces algo ocurrió, alzo su arma contra ella. Beckett reafirmó su arma apuntando a Castle-

- No empeores la situación Rick-

- Ya todo me da lo mismo.- Beckett apretó el gatillo, Castle apretó el suyo. La bala de la pistola de Kate impactó en la pierna de Rick, la atravesó y rompió la ventana. Castle por el impacto cayó por el hueco. A la espalda de Kate se escuchó un ruido sordo. Había caído otro cuerpo. Kate miró hacia atrás. Castle no tenía intención de dispararle. Un hombre trataba de arrastrarse a por el arma que se le había caído. Beckett le apuntó y rugió.

- ¡Quieto!- el hombre obedeció. Se giró lentamente, cuando vio su cara se quedó petrificada era Castle. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? Acababa de disparar a Castle y este había caído por la ventana.

- Hola señorita Beckett. ¿Sorprendida?- Castle sonreía de una manera malévola – Parece que tiene visiones. Ahora puedo decir que mi venganza ha sido completa. – Beckett había bajado el arma por la impresión. No sabía que estaba pasando y estaba confusa. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Castle sacó un taser y le disparó. La descarga eléctrica paralizó a Beckett y le hizo caer al suelo. Se retorcía de dolor, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y no podía hacer nada para ver cómo iban a matarla. Castle se incorporó con dificultad por el disparo y se acercó a Beckett. Le apartó el pelo de la oreja y le susurró – Por cierto mi nombre es Jerry Tyson- y se marchó. La electricidad aún le paralizaba cuando escuchó a un hombre pedir socorro

- Ayuda. Por favor ayuda, un hombre ha caído desde el edificio.- aún le paralizaba la descarga eléctrica así que no podía hacer nada. El dolor recorría su cuerpo, no pudo aguantar más y perdió la consciencia.

Se despertó estaba tumbada en una cama de hospital, Espósito estaba a su lado.

- ¡Ey! Buenos días dormilona-. Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. – Todo ha acabado. Castle está en un hospital psiquiátrico. Su abogado le ha sacado de prisión alegando que estaba loco. El arma con que te atacó era un taser usado para grandes primates por eso te dejó inconsciente.- Kate se quedó en silencio. Castle no estaba loco, había sido víctima de una trampa. A los pocos días le dieron el alta y fue al manicomio. Una chica regordeta le recibió en recepción con una sonrisa.

- Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

- FBI- sacó la placa y se la mostró a la recepcionista.- Necesito ver a un paciente, Richard Castle-

- Un momento- cogió el teléfono y realizó una llamada. A los pocos minutos apareció una doctora con bata. Se acercó a Beckett y le tendió la mano.

- Doctora Watson. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

- Necesito ver a un paciente. Richard Castle. Es para una investigación.-

- Está bien pase por aquí.- dijo indicándole una puerta. Caminaron por una sala muy grande en la que había una cantidad considerable de enfermos mentales. – El señor Castle ingresó en este centro con un cuadro de esquizofrenia. Le mantenemos sedado y con medicación. Creo que en estos momentos le servirá de poca ayuda pues no es muy distinto de un vegetal.- pasaron por otra puerta que estaba custodiada por dos enfermeros. Dieron a un pasillo estrecho lleno de puertas. Cada una de esas puertas daba a una celda acolchada, donde se mantenía a los enfermos más peligrosos. En la tercera celda de la izquierda se encontraba Castle. Llevaba una camisa de fuerza. No le habían mentido era un vegetal. Abrieron la puerta de seguridad.

- Tiene veinte minutos- le informó la doctora. Beckett asintió. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa. Castle estaba sentado y miraba al suelo, Kate se sentó frente a él. Le acarició la cara. Esperaba que levantase la cabeza. Pero no fue así, por lo que le cogió la por la barbilla y se la irguió. Por el contacto su mano se había humedecido. La sedación hacía que Castle no pudiera controlar su saliva. No parecía un hombre. Su mirada no captaba nada, estaba vacía, simplemente miraba al infinito.

- Hola Rick- dijo con una sonrisa. Castle le miró a los ojos.

- Be… Be…- su mirada se volvió al infinito y agachó otra vez la cabeza. Beckett se acercó y se sentó hombro con hombro junto a Castle. Le pasó el brazo por el cuello y le susurró al oído.

- Te prometo que te voy a sacar de aquí.- dijo esto y le besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Salió del hospital y fue al coche. Allí se derrumbó, lloró sin consuelo. Pero no lo hizo de manera dramática, sino que lo hizo amargamente. Él la quería después todo y no quería herirla. Ella tampoco podía negarlo, le amaba.


End file.
